


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bath’s ready.” Iwaizumi stood in front of Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyes flashed over to Iwaizumi. This time, they gave away nothing. That scared Iwaizumi even more. “C’mon, let’s go.” His voice was soft. </p><p>-</p><p>A.ka. Iwaizumi pampers Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“Where’s Oikawa?”

“He’s probably in the bathroom. Give him a minute.”

But the minutes seemed to add up. Iwaizumi was getting anxious. Was Oikawa crying? Oikawa didn’t like it when people saw him cry. He couldn’t just stand around and wait any longer. 

“I’ll be back. Gonna go get Shittykawa before the bus leaves him.”

“Be easy on him.” Hanamaki leaned his head onto Matsukawa’s shoulder. Iwaizumi gave a short nod in response. Iwaizumi searched through the halls until he came across an odd sight. Oikawa and Ushijima… talking. He couldn’t understand a word they were saying but he could see Oikawa’s face. This was his fight, he had no reason to step in. Oikawa said one last thing and walked away from a slightly confused Ushijima.

“Iwa-chan! There you are! Let’s get to the busses!”

“What was that about?”

“What was what about, Iwa-chan?”

“Ushijima.”

“Nothing nothing!” Oikawa waved him off. “Hurry up before they leave you behind!” Oikawa gave him a smile. It was his fake one. He was hiding behind his usual facade. Oikawa was always like this. Always acting like nothing was wrong. It could fool almost everyone, everyone but Iwaizumi. He knew Oikawa’s real smile. It was something made of shooting stars. It was breathtaking and captivating. It could light up the darkest room. 

Iwaizumi didn’t push the subject, he knew Oikawa would tell him about it sooner or later. They met up with the rest of the team. Everyone was quiet, red rings circling their eyes.

“We did our best everyone and that’s all we could do. Us third years don’t have another shot, but the rest of you do. Keep training. Keep improving. Being sad and moping around will only do you so much good. Take your time to heal. But get back up and keep growing, alright?” Oikawa mustered the best reassuring smile he could. It wasn’t as convincing as he would like, but he had to do something. Right now his team needed their captain, so he managed.

A mumbled bunch of yes’s and yes sir’s echoed through the halls. 

They all piled onto the bus. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting side by side. Oikawa always got the window seat. He liked to watch the scenery, it kept him calm. They sat in silence. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa from the corner of his eyes. His face gave away nothing, but Iwaizumi could see his uneven breathing. The way he rubbed his fingers together as if he were recalling the game. Every mistake he made. Everything he could have done differently. Iwaizumi knew better than to say anything. Oikawa would crack. He’s overflowing right now. Too many emotions. Too many thoughts. One word and that dam will break. So, he placed his hand reassuringly on Oikawa’s thigh. Oikawa’s fingers stopped. His eyes glanced down to the hand. He didn’t say anything. He just intertwined their fingers. It was simple, but it was something they needed.

-

“I’m more than proud of every single one of you.” Coach Nobuteru looked at his team. “Four great players will be leaving this team. They have all trained long, strenuous days. Put their hearts and souls into this team. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, I expect nothing but great things from you. I want those of you staying here to look back and remember all that they have taught you. I know this is not the end of a great team, but just… a new beginning. Go home and get some rest, you all deserve it.” Iwaizumi let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He stole a look at Oikawa. Oikawa was smiling at his teammates but his eyes looked pained. He hated seeing Oikawa like this. It was very… unsettling. 

“Wanna come over to my place? Mom and dad are working the night shift, they wanted to watch our match live.” Oikawa turned his attention to Iwaizumi and gave a small smile.

“Are you worried about me, Iwa-chan? How sweet of you.” His tone was teasing. Iwaizumi could hear the strain. 

Given the circumstance, Iwaizumi let it slide. “Let’s go home.” 

They said goodbye to the team and walked to Iwaizumi’s house in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. After a long day of shouting and crying (mainly on Iwaizumi’s part), the silence was welcomed. Iwaizumi looked down and could see Oikawa’s hand fiddling with the hem of his jacket. He softly brushed their knuckles together. Oikawa’s fingers stopped and took ahold of Iwaizumi’s hand quickly. He gripped his hand hard, like it was the only thing keeping him on Earth.

They reached Iwaizumi’s house and Iwaizumi unlocked the door. 

“Wanna take a bath?” Oikawa nodded. “Make yourself comfortable in my room, it’ll be a minute.” Another nod. 

Iwaizumi made his way into the bathroom. It had been a long day. They had lost. That was the last game they would ever play together. Iwaizumi was hurt, he couldn’t deny that. Yet, he could only imagine how Oikawa felt. Oikawa dedicated his life to volleyball. All the bruises. All the callouses. All the trips to the doctors. The late nights. He could recall every single time he had to pull Oikawa out of the gym on those late nights. Oikawa pushed himself. Oikawa wanted to win. The tears. The screaming. Iwaizumi was there for all of it and now he’s here at the end. He turned on the bathtub. He knew how warm Oikawa liked it. They had done this before. Baths together were a post game ritual. This time was different. He wanted to treat Oikawa to a job well done, let him know how amazing he had been. Iwaizumi had been saving these up for a special ocaision. They were rose petals. The ones that slowly disintegrated into the water and turned it a shade of pink. He sprinkled them in and the bath was complete. Iwaizumi made his way into his bedroom. Oikawa was laying on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. 

“Bath’s ready.” Iwaizumi stood in front of Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyes flashed over to Iwaizumi. This time, they gave away nothing. That scared Iwaizumi even more. “C’mon, let’s go.” His voice was soft. Oikawa got up and they made their way into the bathroom. Oikawa went to take his jacket off but Iwaizumi stopped him. 

“Let me.” Oikawa said nothing. He just watched Iwaizumi undress him. Iwaizumi gently took his jacket off and dropped it onto the floor. The shirt was next. He peeled it off Oikawa and dropped it on top of the jacket. Iwaizumi placed a kiss onto Oikawa’s shoulder. “You did so well today. I’m so proud to call you my captain.” Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa take in a deep breath. He shakily exhaled. Iwaizumi hooked his fingers in Oikawa’s pants and boxers and pulled them off as well. He ran his hands up and down Oikawa’s sides. Fingers so light, as if he were scared Oikawa would break.

“Haji-”

“You don’t have to say anything, Tooru. Let me take care of you.” Iwaizumi stripped himself of his clothing and settled into the bathtub. Oikawa stepped in and the water felt good against his skin. He sat between Iwaizumi’s legs and rested his head on Iwaizumi shoulder.

Iwaizumi rubbed the washcloth against Oikawa’s skin. He watched the beads roll down Oikawa’s body. Iwaizumi had always thought Oikawa was pretty. Ethereal more like it. The harshest bruises didn’t flaw his beauty. The scars on his hands. Iwaizumi loved Oikawa’s hands. They were calloused and garneled, but they told a story. Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hands and kissed his knuckles. 

“I’m proud of you, Tooru. You kept giving it your all. You put your heart into that game. Sit up for me?” Oikawa sighed and sat up, water sloshing in the bathtub. Iwaizumi wet Oikawa’s hair. He massaged the shampoo in, taking his time. It was some shampoo Oikawa had picked out a while back. Vanilla and lavender, Oikawa had always liked light scents. Iwaizumi could see the other slowly slouch, untensing. “Close your eyes.” Carefully, Iwaizumi rinsed Oikawa’s hair. The suds combined with the pink water. 

“I tried so hard, Hajime. I-” Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s voice crack.

“Turn around.” Oikawa slowly spun around in the tub. Iwaizumi could see the tears pooling in his eyes.

“I want you to listen to me, Tooru. I want you to listen very carefully. You could not have done anything differently. You put your everything in that game. Every toss, serve, block, dump, you name it. That was all you could do. I did all I could do. We did all we could do. That game is not the end of your volleyball career. Do you know how many college are scouting you?” Iwaizumi tried to keep his thoughts on track. All his words were falling out, not sounding as eloquent as he wanted to. “Who wouldn’t want you on their team? A fool. You are so strong and well rounded. When you’re in college and on the big screens, I want you to look back to that game. I want you to see how much you have grown. You’re amazing, Tooru.”

“Hajime… Thank you.” They rested their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you too, Hajime.”

“Let’s get out before my fingers prune.” Oikawa snorted. They got out and Iwaizumi reached for the towels. Oikawa went to take one from him. “Nope, tonight it about you.”

“But-”

“No buts. Let me do this.” Iwaizumi ran the towel over Oikawa’s skin. “You’re so pretty Tooru.” Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s neck. A sigh escaped Oikawa’s mouth. He placed kiss after kiss along Oikawa’s neck. His lips made their way down to Oikawa’s collarbones. “Let’s take this into my room.” 

Their lips were intertwined. Oikawa felt the bed hit the back of his knees and he slowly laid back. Iwaizumi hovered over him, taking all of him in. Oikawa’s hair was still wet but the ends were drying. His face was flushed and his eyes didn’t looked as pained as before.

“Oikawa Tooru.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I love you.” It came out airy. Iwaizumi would have been embarrassed but this was Oikawa. He had nothing to be embarrassed about when it came to him.

“I love you too.” 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa deeply. He bussied his hands with Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa dragged his nails up and down Iwaizumi’s back. It was nice. They hadn’t done anything like this in a while. With all the tournaments that were once approaching, they forgot to indulge themselves in one another. Iwaizumi moved his lips down to Oikawa’s jaw. Keeping his attention there for a minute and then moving lower to his neck. Oikawa leaned his head back to give Iwaizumi more room to work with. Oikawa caught his lower lip between his teeth. Steady hands settled on Oikawa’s sides. Iwaizumi kissed his way down Oikawa’s chest to his stomach. He would pause occasionally to leave a hickey here and there.

“Hajime.” It almost sounded like a whine. 

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t tease me.” Iwaizumi looked up to Oikawa. Oikawa’s chest was rising and falling quickly and was giving Iwaizumi the look. It was the look he gave to break Iwaizumi. It was when he wanted something and didn’t want to wait any longer. Iwaizumi could not say no. 

He placed a hand on Oikawa’s hips, thumb rubbing gentle circles on the skin there. The other hand grabbed Oikawa’s member. He licked a stripe up the middle. Oikawa inhaled and fisted his hands into the sheets. Iwaizumi licked at the slit and then took Oikawa into his mouth. 

“Hajime!” It was a harsh whisper. Oikawa’s hands moved to Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi hummed around Oikawa’s cock and started to bob his head. He knew what it took to make Oikawa unravel. He knew that Oikawa loved to feel Iwaizumi’s hands on him. He started the pace slow, humming every now and then. Iwaizumi popped off of him to catch his breath. His hand continued to work Oikawa’s member. 

“You did so well to today, Tooru. You’re such a great captain.” Oikawa’s back arched and Iwaizumi placed a kiss on the inside of Oikawa’s thigh. He lowered his head back down, taking Oikawa in his mouth one last time. He quickened the pace. Oikawa tightened his grip in Iwaizumi’s hair and Iwaizumi moaned around Oikawa’s cock. 

“I’m gonna come, Hajime.” Iwaizumi kept up the pace. Oikawa chanted Iwaizumi’s name over and over like it was the only word he knew. Oikawa’s back arched and he came in Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi could feel it hit the back of his throat and he swallowed as much as he could. Cum dribbled on the side of his mouth. He popped off Oikawa’s cock.and kissed his hips.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up and wiped away the mess on Iwaizumi’s lips. Oikawa kissed him. Fingers playing with the hair on Iwaizumi’s nape. Iwaizumi drew back quickly.

“Don’t do that. Doesn’t it taste gross?”

“Let me kiss you, Hajime.” And so Oikawa did. It was nice being like this. So undone with each other, no walls up. “Your turn.” Oikawa reached his hand down but Iwaizumi swatted him away.

“No. Tonight’s all about you.”

“Well if it’s all about me… I want to be the little spoon.”

“You’re always the little spoon.” 

“Cuddle me?” Oikawa gave him the look and yet again, Iwaizumi could never say no.

“Of course.” 

They got under the sheets. Iwaizumi buried his nose in Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa hummed in satisfaction. Today might have been rough and reality may kick in again tomorrow. But right now, they had one another and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My pal was like. I want a post seijou vs karasuno fic where Iwaizumi pampers oiks. 
> 
> And i was like... sure.
> 
> It's nothing too serious. Just kinda slapped it together, may be messy #rip
> 
> There might be some typos. hmu if there are  
> find me over on tamblr.camblr (tumblr) @tessial


End file.
